Fertilizer distributions systems generally fall within two categories, namely, dry and waterborne systems. Waterborne systems are particularly convenient and effective in certain applications. For example, conventional waterborne fertilizer distribution systems are generally simply attached in line with conventional watering systems. In addition, users generally need not come in contact with the fertilizer and the waterborne fertilizer is readily absorbed by leaves of plants and/or into the ground where it is made available to roots of the plants.
However, in conventional waterborne fertilizer distribution systems, it is a disadvantage that the fertilizer dissolves relatively quickly. That is, the user may only have approximately 2 minutes in which to apply the fertilizer. After this time, substantially all of the fertilizer will have dissolved and passed through the conventional watering system. Thus, the user is required to stop and add more fertilizer and more time is required to distribute the fertilizer than if the fertilizer dissolved more slowly.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a fertilizer, fertilizer distribution system, and method of use that is capable of overcoming the disadvantages described herein at least to some extent.